Mark Wilson
Mark Wilson was a character that was originated on the series, Smythewood and was later imported to the series, Harpers Falls. On both series, he was played by actor Dean Cain. Too much of a hands-on father Mark grew up the son of wicked Dean Wilson and his fragile wife, Yvonne Andrucci Wilson. It was rumored that Yvonne was murdered by his evil father, and nothing had been ever told to him about her. When Mark came home to Smythewood, he connected with his aunt, Judith Andrucci, his mother's sister, and she told him about the abuse that Yvonne had suffered at the hands of his father. Furious, Mark had confronted his father, and then he discovered that he was the Back Alley Strangler, a serial killer who had been plaguing the Smythewood community. As time passed on, he fell in love with Rose Harper, who had been visiting her family, and who had lost her mother to his murderous father. The two bonded, and as she was leaving Smythewood to move back to Boston, the two proceeded to get married in the Smythewood City Hall in front of a justice of the peace. Their honeymoon was in a motel on their way to move back to Boston. Mark and Rosemary had to fly down to Florida after a friend of his had been robbed at his bank, and they moved to West Palm Beach for a time. During that course of time, he became a father to a child named Alexander Jacob, called A.J. He sees the boy as a new beginning for him and Rose. After a while, they tired of Florida, and moved back to Boston to be close to their family again due to Rosemary getting a job at WBOS-TV and working as well as a professor of History at Harvard. However, Mark had a tendency to take control of A.J.'s life, to Rose's dismay. At first, she felt it wasn't an issue, but recently, it has gone too far. Mark had A.J. moved to his hometown of Smythewood, Pennsylvania, where he currently lives. At first he was living with Mark's aunt, Judith, but that changed when Mark fixed him up with a wealthy girl named Chloe Wanamaker, an ancestor of the department store family of the same name; as it turned out, Chloe was pregnant (by whom, it's not certain), and then Mark had Chloe and A.J married. They live in a house nearby Judith Andrucci, and have a staff to take care of the place, while the kids are finishing their schooling. This sent Rose into a rage. She felt that Mark had gone way too far this time. She ordered him out of their home, and he went to a hotel. The next morning, he moved back to Smythewood and is facing divorce from his wife. Once the divorce was granted, Mark and Rose had a huge argument in the courthouse corridor, and after he called her a bitch (she called HIM a bitch as well!), he stormed out of the courthouse and prepared to move back to Smythewood. Rose would move to Concordia, Maryland, with her best friend, Stephanie Rendell, where she is living happily, while Mark is gloomy and alone. He moved into the Woodglen Hotel in Smythewood, and lives there at present (it is clear that his aunt Judith is not speaking to him), while A.J. and his new wife, Chloe, are not speaking to him either. It is clear that Mark was no better than his totally bankrupt father! Category:Characters Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Former Smythewood characters